Fire And Ice Edward's version
by SmileKylz
Summary: Fire and Ice from Eclipse in Edward's perspective. More insight, blah blah blah. Just read! I can't summarize it!
1. Part one

Well, Eclipse is my favorite book in the saga and one of my fav chapters in this book is Fire and Ice

**Well, Eclipse is my favorite book in the saga and one of my fav chapters in this book is Fire and Ice. So I'm going to be writing it from Edward's view . This is my first fanfiction so bear with me. **

The wind howled, and shook the tent. My Bella was shaking in harmony with the tent as it moved back and forth by the force of the wind. The temperature seemed to be dropping unseasonably for June. And of all places to go camping, we choose this place. As if Alice couldn't see it coming.

"W-w-w-what t-time is it?" Bella forced out of her chattering teeth.

I sat as far away from Bella as possible, in the space given. I made sure to not even breath, trying not to make it any colder for her than it already was. She didn't need to freeze to death. I tried so hard to talk her into making a run for it.. but she was stubborn about leaving her safety. And I could see why. If it was this cold in here for her, without the wind, what would it be like for Bella _in _the storm?

"Maybe..." I tried to say..

"No, I'm f-f-f-ine, r-r-r-really. I don't w-w-w-w-want to g-go outside." I growled much to low for her to hear. If there was only something I could do for her...

"What can I do?" I practically begged. There _HAD _to be something I could do, and whatever it was, I'd do it.  
Bella shook her head. Always stubborn. I heard a whine outside, the dog was thinking about her.

"G-g-get out of h-h--ere" Bella ordered.

_No_ The dog growled in his head, knowing she couldn't hear him. _I'm just worried about you. _

I guessed, since _Bella _couldn't understand this, I would need to be a translator again.

"He's just worried about you." I told her. "He's fine. _His_ body is equipped to deal with this."

"H-h-h-h-h." She tried to say something.. What? That he should leave? She really should stop talking. Bella was practically biting off her tongue trying to speak. I really wanted to do anything for her.. and I couldn't. I continued to stay locked in my position, far away from her.. no matter what my other instincts wanted to do.

_Can't you do anything, bloodsucker?_ Jacob complained in his mind. _Or you don't mind seeing her freeze to death, since you haven't done anything to help her. _

The dog was really getting on my nerves.

"What do you want me to do?" I growled, too annoyed to even be polite. "Carry her through _that_? I don't see you making yourself useful. Why don't you go fetch a space heater or something?"

_Yeah, right. Even if I was stupid enough to go and 'fetch' a space heater, why would she need it? There's already one here. _

Jacob's thoughts were rotated around _him _being the one to warm her up... My Bella wrapped in the dogs arms...

"I'm o-k-k-k-kay." Bella protested. I groaned... Bella was the opposite of okay. She could possibly even freeze to death.

_Yeah, if okay is chattering your teeth off. I would be able to warm you up.. but your bloodsucker is too jealous too agree to it."_

Jacob howled loudly. I scowled.

"That was hardly necessary." I muttered mainly to myself. "And that's the worst idea I've ever heard." I called loudly.

Jacob was now in his human form. He wasn't going to cooperate with me, what did I expect?

"Better than anything you've come up with," Jacob said, his thoughts taking on a 'tone' that I did not like. "**Go fetch a spare space heater** I'm not a St. Bernard."

Close enough.

The zipper on the tent opened quickly, Jacob coming inside, holding the parka in hand. I held back a growl, and the urge to attack him. The snow flakes were coming in from the open door. Bella started shivering even more.

"I don't like this." I hissed through slanted eyes. My fists were clenched tight into balls, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Just give her the coat and get out."

Like he was going to do that. Jacob had other thoughts in mind. Some I'd much rather not think about. But the dog kept yelling them at me, and the images pained through my head. I tried to keep them out as I did in the past, when blocking my family's out-but for other obvious reasons. Not reading my family's mind was an asset for them. This was all for me-and my sanity of course. As much as I tried, still the thoughts came in, making me shudder.  
Bella tried to ask something, but only a few stutters came out. I looked towards her, frustration in my eyes.

"The parka's for tomorrow-she's too cold to warm it up by herself. It's frozen. You said she needed a space heater, and here I am." I kept my jaw clenched tight, eyes narrowed towards Jacob measuring his every move.

"J-ake you'll f-f-f-freeze" Bella tried to say. A snow storm in the middle of June? Of all things to happen!

"Not me," Jacob replied. "I run at a toasty one-o-eight point nine these days. I'll have you sweating in now time."

My eyes slanted even more, if that was possible, and I snarled. Despite my attempts to remain calm, Jacob had pushed me too far.  
Without even thinking about it, I placed-with much more force than necessary-my hand on his shoulders, keeping him away from Bella. The stench coming off his skin was too much to bear. Wet dog almost. He recoiled from my touch.

"Get you hand off of me," He growled.

"Keep your hands off of her," I answered darkly, glaring at him.

Bella tried to tell us not to fight. I internally groaned for her effort. Even now, she was thinking more about others than herself. Her sleep talking always hinted at that. But currently we were both fine, physically anyways. She was the only one to worry about.

"I'm sure she'll thank you for this when her toes black and fall off." Jacob spitted at me. _Then you can go wallow in misery of your precious Bella having her toes fall off, all because of your prejudice against werewolves._ Jacob laughed in his mind.

I hesitated, my hand falling off his shoulder. He had a point. With another sigh, I went back to the corner.

"Watch yourself." I warned. With my fists clenched tight I pulled my knees up to my chest glaring towards Jacob.

"Scoot over, Bella." I heard him say over his VERY loud thoughts.

Bella stared at him it shock. I continued to watch her face, measuring every move all the while that Jacob made. She tried to protest, but it flared out-even Bella couldn't resist the need to be warm, no matter how stubborn she was.  
Anger flew inside of me, but I had to remember to stay calm. This was helping Bella after all...

"Jeez. Your freezing Bella." The dog said. I wondered , if her skin could be any colder than mine was.

"S-s-s-s-orry." She stuttered. I turned my head against the tent door waiting for the storm to stop. It just kept getting worse.

"Try to relax. You'll be warm in a minute. Of course, you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off." _I'd like to see your bloodsuckers face...!_

I growled defiantly, my head jerking towards them. I _would _not let myself overreact. I told myself.  
The images flashed through my head again, of Bella and Jacob. I groaned quietly. He made very vivid mental pictures.

"That's just a simple fact. Survival one on one." He said, trying to defend himself. I would of laughed at his effort, if it wasn't Bella he was talking about. And his mind was not hinting at survival skill either. Not at all.

I flinched.

"C-cut it out Jake." Bella said, but didn't pull away. "N-n-nobody really n-n-n-n-needs all ten t-t-t-oes."

_When will Bella ever realize she is in love with me? She's probably to scared to admit it, or recognize it at least._

I supposed it was like cuddling up in a blanket, but blankets didn't have reactions, much less thoughts.

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker." Jacob was smug now. Even he knew Bella wouldn't stop worrying about me. It was irrational, of course. "He's just jealous."

I glared, keeping my voice calm and smooth. "Of course I am." I admitted. "You don't have the faintest idea how much I wish I could do what you're doing for her, mongrel."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Eclipse is my favorite book in the saga and one of my fav chapters in this book is Fire and Ice

--(I'm skipping for a while... its like REALLY LONG))

_"Please!"_ I hissed, no longer able to stay calm. "_ Do you mind?_

"What?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Do you think you could attempt to control your thoughts?" I whispered, furious.

His little fantasies, kept growing larger, with other thoughts in mind.

I wondered what Jacob would do, if I told him Bella was engaged. That would really send him in a flurry. But of course, I couldn't harm Bella that way. The dog would find out soon enough. Just, not now, when he was so close in proximity, to Bella.

"No one said you had to listen. Get out of my head."

If I was able to get out, I wouldn't be reading your thoughts, mongrel. "I wish I could. You have no idea how loud your little fantasies are. It's like you're shouting them at me." And I couldn't block them out.

_Hmm.. well what do you say I make them louder, bloodsucker? _"I'll try to keep it down." Jacob muttered sarcastically.

On purpose, he raised some of his thoughts, the more dramatic ones, I could see him smirk in the darkness.  
It was quiet for a moment.

_Your just jealous that I can be human with Bella. Well, more human than you anyways.. _

"Yes," I murmured. "I'm jealous of that too." If jealous was the correct word. It was much much more than that.

"I figured it was like that. Sort of evens the playing field up a little, doesn't it?"

Yeah, right. I chuckled lowly, making sure not to wake Bella up. "In your dreams."  
"You know, she could still change her mind." She _could _but she probably wouldn't since Bella seemed to usually choose something and go along with it, no matter how dangerous and stupid it seemed. "Considering _all _the things I could do with her that you can't. At least, not with killing her, that is." _I bet you wish you could do what I can with her._

"Go to sleep, Jacob." I said, ignoring the last little jibe. "You're starting to get on my nerves."

"I think I will. I'm really very comfortable." _And that's mainly do to the fact, that I'm holding Bella in my arms. _

Not for long. I sighed, Jacob was helping Bella, and I was grateful to that. If he was dead, he wouldn't be able to do that very well.

_You know, I wonder if I asked him some questions he would answer truthfully. Then I'd be able to get in his head for a while. Though, I doubt he answer truthfully. _

"Maybe I would." I answered his thought.

"But would you be honest?"

"You can always ask and see."

_Hmm.. I wonder what his problem is. Maybe he's going crazy because I have Bella in MY arms, and he can't think straight. He could be lying, too. _"Well, you see inside head-let me see inside yours tonight, its only fair."

Believe me dog, you don't want to see some of the things going throughout my head, at the moment.

_What's it like to be you? Does being a vampire ever disgust you? Do you really love Bella, or is it all some sort of sick joke? How come you don't want Bella to be a vampire? After all, she'll be just like you, cold, stone, and emotional. How did Bella convince you to stay with her tomorrow? _His thoughts went on and on.

"You head is full of questions. Which one do you want me to answer?"

"The jealousy... it has to be eating at you. You can't be as sure of yourself as you seem. Unless you have no emotions at all."

You have no idea. "Of course it is." I agreed, rather darkly. "Right now its so bad that I can barely control my voice. Of course, it's even worse when she's away from me, with you, and I can't see her."

"Do you think about that all the time?" The dog asked. I was surprised. He had more questions in mind, then I thought he was capable of. "Does it make you hard to concentrate when she's not with you?"

"Yes and no." Why again was as I answering his questions? I had to answer honestly though, I was determined to. "My mind doesn't work the quite the same as yours. I can think of many more things at one time. Of course, that means I'm always able to think of you, always able to wonder if that's where her mind is, when she's quiet and thoughtful."

At those times, I really did wish I could read Bella's thoughts. But was everything she was thinking, did I really want to know? Bella was grateful for her little "glitch" was it because she didn't want me to know what she was thinking?  
I was glad, that for a minute, I had time to think. It gave me time to ponder on this thought of mine, that I never had given much thought to before. Or really, tried to forget.

_Since you can't read Bella's mind, do you think she thinks about me more often than normal? I mean, you have to have some little insight, right? What's it like not being able to read her thoughts? _

"Yes, I would guess that she thinks about you often." I answered. "More often than I like. She worries that you're unhappy. Not that you don't know that. Not that you don't use that."

"I have to use whatever I can." He muttered. _What very little I have. _"I'm not working with your advantages - advantages like her knowing she's in love with you."

"That helps." I agreed.

"She's in love with me too, you know."

I guessed, that was accurate, in some sort of way. But I could never be sure. Bella always seemed to surprise me. If I didn't leave, would Bella still feel the need to comfort.. and talk to a dog?  
I didn't want to think about that. My leaving. Though Jacob's thoughts hinted at it a lot.  
Oddly, I was glad when Jacob interrupted my silence.

"But she doesn't know it."

"I can't tell you if you're right." And I didn't really think, I wanted to know.

"Does it bother you? Do you wish you could see what she's thinking too?"  
Of course, he'd ask that question. He'd been thinking about it even before tonight. But I had to remember to answer truthfully.

"Yes.. and no again. She likes it better this way, and, thought it sometimes drives me insane," To very extreme measures, as well. "I'd rather she was happy."

This was true. It seemed truer, somehow as I said it in actual words.

The wind howled, shaking the tent roughly. Jacob's arm tightened around Bella instinctively.  
"Thank-you." I whispered, my eyes looking towards the tent door. "Odd as this might sound, I suppose I'm glad you're here, Jacob."

"You mean, 'as much as I'd love to kill you, I'm glad she's warm, right'?"

He was good. "It's an uncomfortable truce, isn't it?"

_I knew it! He might be even more crazy, then I thought. _"I knew you were just as crazy jealous as I am."

"I'm not such a fool as to wear it on my sleeve like you do. It doesn't help your case, you know." Now I was giving advice? I didn't think I would be able to hold long. I would have to crack soon. But maybe I was strong enough, not to attack him. After all, I'd handled all this plus the stench for this long.

"You have more patience than I do."

Patience? "I should. I've had a hundred years to gain it. A hundred years of waiting for _her _"

"So... at what point did you decide to play the very patient good guy?"

Since I saw the extremes Bella went to getting what she wanted. "When I saw how much it was hurting her to make her choose. It's not usually this difficult to control. I can smother the... less civilized feelings I may have for you fairly easily most of the time. Sometimes I think she sees though me, but I can't be sure."

Bella noticed a lot of things. Like when she asked if I wore contacts, in that one class of Biology. I remembered how much I wanted to.. kill her.. and how I wanted her to forget what happened that very first day of class. It seemed silly now, as to what my reaction was. But that one question, caught me off guard. There were so many things she noticed. Most of them she hardly ever mentioned.

"I think that you were just worried that if you really forced her to choose, she might not choose you."

Did I really want to answer this? "That was part of it," I admitted. "But only a small part. We all have our moments of doubt. Mostly, I was worried that she'd hurt herself trying to sneak away to see you. After I'd accepted she was more or less safe with you-as safe as Bella ever is- it seemed best to stop driving her to extremes."

"I'd tell her all of this, but she'd never believe me."

"I know." I smiled, kind of. My fists were still clenched tightly, my posture had not loosened since he had been here.

"You think you know everything." _It's really annoying you know. I wonder how everyone puts up with you. No wonder Bella doesn't want you to read her mind._

"I don't know the future."

What would I do if I lost Bella? Not like when I thought she was dead, but actually loose my hold on her. I thought back again to the days when I more or less had to go into a ball, drowning in misery. Would it be like that or would I do something even more extreme?

"What would you do if she changed her mind?" _And went with me instead? It'd be much healthier for her, you know. She could see the sun again. And that way she'd live a normal human life. But you'd probably kill me, anyways. Bella will never live a normal life again. Thanks to you, bloodsucker. _

I ignored his thoughts, again, answering only the question that was asked.

"I don't know that either." Though, I have a fairly good insight as to what I might do, if Bella changed her mind.

"Would you try to kill me?"

Yes. But I doubted that I had that much willpower to hurt him, knowing it would hurt Bella too much. No matter how much I wanted to kill him, I wouldn't because Bella would be unhappy. And that's all that mattered to me, really. Was her happiness. So if Bella changed her mind, I would let her go. In more literal sense. I would never do anything to harm her, not even if it meant her not being with me, to do so.

"Do you really think I would hurt her that way?"

_No. Probably not. But even you couldn't have that much patience. What would you do? Through yourself off a cliff? I forgot, you can't die that way. But your precious Bella can. And almost did, you know, when she flung herself off for "Recreational purposes"? I really doubt that's what she was doing. Luckily I was there to save her. But her jumping didn't do anyone much good did it? If she didn't jump, you wouldn't of returned, much less Bella going to rescue your ass from the Volturi or whatever. And then, maybe Bella would actually admit that she loves me too. _


	3. Chapter 3

I flinched. Jacob's mind was flinging pictures at me, some I'd much rather not see. It was all too painful.

"Yeah, you're right.I know that's right. But sometimes..." Jacob broke off mid sentence.

"Sometimes it's an intriguing idea."

Jacob had to press his face into the sleeping bag, to keep his laughter from waking Bella. "Exactly." He agreed.

"What is it like? Losing her?" Wretchedly painful, and unbearable. "When you thought that you'd lost her forever? How do you ... cope?"

"That's very difficult for me to talk about."

I wished that Jacob would let it pass, but he silently waited. I answered eventually.

"There were two different times that I thought that." My words were coming out slower than usual, I didn't intend that of course. "The first time, when I thought I could leave her ... that was almost bearable. Because I thought she would forget me and it would be like I hadn't touched her life. For over six months I was able to stay away, to keep my promise that I wouldn't interferer again. It was getting close -" I wasn't going to mention how close. "I was fighting but I knew I wasn't going to win; I would of come back ... just to check on her. That's what I would have told myself, anyways. And if I'd found her reasonable happy . . . I like to think that I could have gone away again.

"But she wasn't happy. And I would of stayed. That's how she convinced me to stay with her tomorrow, of course. You were wondering about that before, what could possibly motivate me . . . what she was feeling so needlessly guilty about. She reminded me of what it did to her when I left- what it still does to her when I leave. She feels horrible about bringing that up, but she's right. I'll never be able to make up for that, but I'll never stop trying anyway." Not if I live for a year, a century or forever. Whatever one comes first.

Jacob took time into thinking this through. And of course, thinking of other questions to ask me. I wondered how long this was going to last - our little truce.

"And the other time - when you thought she was dead?"

Well, dog, you very well know I had to ask the Volturi to die, just to end my misery. It was all to painful to think of life without Bella - even if I had left her. When Rosalie told me she was . . . dead, I more or less died right then and there. I was already in enough pain as it was - due to the fact, that I kept reminding myself of that promise. The pain increased more than before. It was unimaginable, unbearable. I had to die. There were no other options.

But that didn't seem accurate enough. It didn't fill up all that I was going through that day, when I thought Bella was dead. There weren't enough words in the world to sum up how I was feeling that day.

I answered another question. One that Jacob had been thinking of before. "Yes. It will probably feel like that to you, won't it? The way you perceive us, you might not be able to see her as _Bella _anymore. But that's who she'll be." Just a little more durable.

"That's not what I asked."

I answered quickly. "I can't tell you how I felt. Those aren't words."

"But you left because you didn't want to make her a bloodsucker. You want her to be human."

Yes. Making Bella one of... me.. would be the most selfish act imaginable. Bella was capable of so much more than that. She deserved better. And how could I even stand the chance of giving up her soul? Both Carlisle and Bella believe that our kind have souls, but how can I be sure? Giving up, is like committing the worst amount of crime possible. I told Bella this already, of course. And now that one little compromise... is giving me what I wanted.

"Jacob, from the second I realized that I loved her, I knew there were only for possibilities." Only two options seemed possible, at one time, but as I stood in Bella's bedroom that one night a year and a half ago, 2 more options fell into place. "The first alternative, the best on for Bella, would be if she didn't feel as strongly for me - if she got over me and moved on. I would accept that, thought it would never change the way I felt. You think of me as a . . . living stone - hard and cold. That's true. We are set the way we are, and it is very rare for us to experience a real change. When it happens, as when Bella entered my life, is it a permanent change. There's no going back. . .

"The second alternative, the one I'd originally chosen, was to stay with her throughout her human life. It wasn't a good option for her, to waste her life with someone who couldn't be human with her, but it the alternative I could most easily face. Knowing all along that, when she died, I would find a way to die, too. Sixty years, seventy years - it would seem like a very, very, short time to me . . . But then it proved much too dangerous for her to live in such close proximity with my world. It seemed like everything that could go wrong, did, Or hung over us . .. waiting to go wrong. I was terrified that I wouldn't get those sixty years if I stayed near her while she was human.

"So I chose option three. Which turned out to be the worst mistake in my very long life, as you know. I chose to take myself out of her world, hoping to force her into the first alternative. It didn't work, and it very nearly killed us both.

"What do I have left but the forth option? It's what she wants - at least, she thinks she does. I've been trying to delay her, to give her time to find a reason to change her mind but she's very stubborn. You know _that _I'll be lucky to stretch this out a few more months. She has a horror of getting older, and her birthday is in September . . . "

"I like option one." The dog muttered.

I didn't feel like answering. Of course he would like option one. It didn't involve Bella changing in any way. But even I knew Bella enough to know that she wouldn't choose that option... but if there were any way that she could... what would I do?

"You know exactly how much I hate to accept this but I can see that you do love her .. . in your way. I can't argue with that anymore.

"Given that, I don't think you should give up on the first alternative, not yet. I think there's a very good chance that she would be okay. After time. You know, if she hadn't jumped off a cliff in March . . . and if you'd waited another six months to check on her . . . Well, you might have found her reasonably happy. I had a game plan." _One that involved me and Bella, on the beach, holding hands and me confronting her. . . . . . . . leaning in . . . . . . . making her forget everything . . . . _

I tried to block out most of his little "game plan" as he called it. I couldn't stand thinking of that, right now with him in such close proximity to Bella.  
"Maybe it would have worked. It was a well thought out plan." With very vivid mental pictures, might I add.

"Yeah." He sighed. "But . . . give me a year bl- Edward. I really think I could make her happy. She's stubborn, no one knows that better than I do, but she's capable of healing. She would have healed before. And she could be human, with Charlie and Renee and she could grow up, and have kids and . . . be Bella."

"You love her enough that you see the advantages of that plan. She thinks your very unselfish . . . are you really? Can you consider that I might be better for her than you are?"

"I _have _considered it," I answered. "In some ways, you would be better suited for her than any other human. Bella takes some looking after, and you're strong enough that you could protect her from herself, and that already, and I'll owe you for that for as long as I live - forever - whichever comes first . . .

"I even asked Alice if she could see that - see if Bella would be better off with you. She couldn't of course." Because of that strange defense they had. Maybe it was because they're future was already made out for them. "She can't see you, and then Bella's sure of her course, for now.

"But I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake I made before, Jacob. I won't try to force her into that first option again. As long as she wants me, I'm here."

"And if she were to decide that she wanted me?" He challenged. "Okay, it's a long shot, I'll give you that."

And in a way, Bella already made her choice. She agreed to marry me. Still, she could change her mind- but it was a very very very long shot. "I would let her go."

Would I let her go? I couldn't tell. Was I strong enough to leave her again, if that was what she wanted?

"Just like that?"

"In the sense, that I'd never show her how hard it was for me, yes. But I would keep watch. You see, Jacob, _you _might leave _her _someday. Like Sam and Emily, you wouldn't have a choice. I would always be waiting in the wings, hoping for that to happen."

"Well, you've been much more honest than I had any right to expect. .. Edward. Thanks for letting me in your head."

"As I said, I'm feeling oddly grateful for your presence in her life tonight. It was the least I could do . . . You know, Jacob, if it weren't for the fact that we're natural enemies, and that you're also trying to steal away the reason for my existence, I might actually like you." It was probably a moot point, though. We'd never stop being enemies, at least.

"Maybe . . . if you weren't a disgusting vampire who was planning to suck the life out of the girl I love . . . well no, not even then."

I chuckled. I was glad of his efforts, at least.

I remembered that night, when Bella was muttering something about the 3rd wife in her sleep... She seemed so.. disinclined to tell me about it when I asked her. Maybe the dog would be able to tell me, that story. After all, he was at the bonfire with her. . .

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why would you have to ask?"

"I can only hear if you think of it. It's just a story that Bella seemed reluctant to tell me about the other day. Something about a third wife . . .?"

"What about it?" Jacob was now thinking of the story.

It seemed as if I were there, listening to the story as Billy and the other elders told it..  
"The Quileute's have been a small people from the beginning ... "

I listened in, pondering the story, in stony silence.

When he finished, I could help but see why Bella would relate to the third wife. "Of course," I seethed. "Of course! I rather wish your elders had kept _that _story to themselves, Jacob."

"You don't like the leeches being painted as the bad guys? You know they are. Then _and _now."

"I really couldn't care less about that part. Can't you guess which character Bella would identify with?"

It took him a moment. "Oh. Ugh. The third wife. Okay, I see your point."

"She wants to be there in the clearing. To do what little she can, as she puts it." I sighed. "That was the secondary reason for me staying with her tomorrow. She's quite inventive when she wants something."

For example, when she was in Phoenix, with Alice and Jasper, her deviously planning to escape them, in an airport bathroom. It was well thought out, of course. Even Alice didn't see that part coming.

And there was also the compromise, we made earlier. I couldn't help but think of that. She had given me what I wanted in return for. .. But I couldn't think of that. I wouldn't. Not until, I had too. For her to ask _that _of me... it took me awhile to get it at first what she wanted. . .

"You know, your military brother gave her the idea just as much as the story did." _I bet he would actually want her there. He wouldn't as much care if she died.. _

"Neither side meant any harm." I said lowly, peacemaking.

"And when does this little truce end?" He asked. "First light? Or do we wait until after the fight?"

"First light." We whispered in harmony. Even I couldn't last until after the fight. Once dawn broke, and the storm stopped there would be no more reason for the truce.

"Sleep well, Jacob." I murmured. "Enjoy the moment."

Jacob seemed to take that a _little _bit too far.. His thoughts went out of control.. and I didn't think I could stand it much longer.

"I didn't mean that quite so literally." I groaned.

"Sorry. You could leave, you know- give us a little privacy." _I'd really LOVE to see your reaction then..! _

"Would you like me to _help _you sleep, Jacob?" I offered.

"You could try." He said. "It would be interesting to see who walked away, wouldn't it?"

"Don't tempt me too far, wolf. My patience isn't _that _perfect." I didn't want to mention, how unperfect my patience was at the moment.

"I'd rather not move just now, if you don't mind." He laughed, quietly.

I started humming Bella's lullaby to myself, louder than usual. I was _trying _to drown Jacob's thoughts... smother them was the more correct term.  
I remembered when I wrote this lullaby, how strong Esme's joy was, when she saw me composing again.  
And despite all that has happened, I still have that bottle cap in my bedroom. Next to my CD cases, to be exact.

I continued in my humming, my eyes watching Bella sleep, as I finally relaxed my position, and waited for the morning to break.

**Oh, and this is copyright of Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the characters in this book, or the dialogue used. For reference, see chapter 22 in Eclipse- Fire and Ice. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read!! **


End file.
